User blog:AHarmlessTaco/AHarmlessTaco: Teemo Rework
Abilities . If within a , Teemo gains invisibility after 0.75 seconds even while moving and may move freely within its boundaries without breaking stealth. |icon2 = Toxic Shot.png |description2 = KUMUNGU TOXINS: Teemo's basic attacks his target for 2 seconds on-hit. Enemies by Kumungu Toxins take level}} level}}}} magic damage per second. Subsequent applications extend the 's duration by 2 seconds, capping at 10 seconds for a maximum of 13 + 2 level}} 15.5 + 0.75 level}}}}} magic damage over 10 seconds. |targeting = *The stealth mechanics here are the same as live, I pulled this directly from the current Wiki. *Thematically, Teemo uses a blowgun to fight and it simply doesn't make sense to force him to put a point into toxic darts to fight with a weapon he has to make poisonous for it to work. It's like having a sling and having to put points in to get a rock. *That said, putting Toxic Darts on the passive allows for natural growth and more meaningful skill-point decisions. *Scaling on this ability may vary. On-hit damage, %current/max/missing, stacks vs duration system all considered. Arguments welcome. I do not want to infringe on Darius or other champions however. *Granting sight is debatable. Fits the scout theme, may prove too oppressive. }} Teemo’s channels for 1.5 seconds, coating one of his darts in fresh Puffshroom extract. |description2 ='Teemo' can still move while channeling, but is by 10% and cannot use basic attacks or abilities other than Move Quick. At the end of the channel, Teemo may cast this ability again within 10 seconds to empower his next basic attack. |description3 = Teemo's next basic attack against an enemy champion applies for 2.5 seconds to his target on-hit and increases their damage taken from Kumungu Toxins for the next 10 seconds. In addition, minions and monsters are for 2 seconds. |description4 = Blinding Dart's second cast will reset the auto attack timer. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana + 1 Mushroom |leveling = |targeting = *Casting either portion of Blinding Dart will not break stealth. *Although similar to a Varus Q, you do not need to hold Q while channeling or release when you want to use the ability. It is a pressQ-wait-pressQ skill that basically allows you to hold a temporary charge for 10 seconds, during which you may aa-Q-aa. *This new version of Blinding Shot requires Teemo to use a bit more foresight and resource management, when he wants to utilize this ability, in exchange for a powerful effect. *Teemo will sparkle or something when he has this ability charged to warn enemies that he is primed. *The rationale behind this, thematically, is that Teemo mixes his Kumungu Toxins with native mushroom species to create a volatile and potent chemical dart. This takes some time and if he is interupted, he drops his mortar and pestle. Luckily he's done this enough that he can keep running around while he does this. }} Teemo gradually gains bonus movement speed while visible and moving, but this bonus is drastically reduced upon taking damage from enemy champions and holding still. The reduction is lessened against area of effect and damage over time abilities. |description2 = Teemo doubles his bonus movement speed ramping and current bonus for 3 seconds and prevents it from being reduced by damage. If Teemo attempts to Forage while Move Quick is active, he will search at double his normal pace. If cast from stealth, Move Quick's duration is extended by 3 seconds and Teemo gains % bonus attack speed}} for 3 seconds. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 17 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting = *Visible refers to not being stealthed. Enemies do not need vision of Teemo. *Movement speed bonus would be similar to Deadman's Plate in how it ramps. *Movement speed reduction would be similar to Deadman's Plate, but regards damage over CC. *AOE and DOTs will not reduce the bonus as much as single target spells and attacks. *The active will ramp the bonus twice as fast while he is moving AND any bonus movement speed that Teemo has from this ability will be doubled throughout the duration of the spell. This effectively doubles the maximum movement speed bonus. *If Teemo uses his R while this ability is active, he will only channel for 1.5 seconds. This is regardless of how much time is left on the active's duration. *Element of Surprise fits here thematically because, as move quick implies, he moves faster and can go a bit more ham for a few seconds. Gameplay-wise he will have to sacrifice his escape for a damage boost... which happens to be at a time when he will very likely be running away or chasing someone. Seems like a very fair trade-off to me. *Difficult to make unique. Currently infringes on Miss Fortune. Adding a roll or dash would infringe on Vayne or other ADCs. }} Teemo plants a mushroom trap on the ground that stealths and arms after second, lasting up to 7 minutes. While armed, mushrooms grant around them. |description2 = If an enemy champion steps on a mushroom, it detonates, marking them for 12 seconds and applying spell effects and a rapidly decaying to all nearby enemies for 3 seconds. |description3=Enemies marked by Teemo’s mushrooms leave behind footprints for Teemo and his allies to follow. These tracks fade over time. |description4 = Mushrooms have 6 health, can only be damaged by champion basic attacks and take 2 damage from ranged attacks and 3 from melee attacks. |range = | | | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Mushroom |targeting = *Does not naturally charge anymore. Reliant on R for mushroom charges. *Thematically, these mushrooms are not poisonous naturally, nor do they explode. Teemo laces mushrooms he finds ® with his innate's toxins. These toxins irritate these poor mushrooms, making them puffy and explodable. When they explode, they cloud the air with the laced toxins. *The damage on Teemo's mushrooms needs to be toned down from live to be healthy. The synergy with Liandry's is very desirable however, so I kept some damage on them through the passive. *Tying the damage to the passive may prove too difficult to balance however, so a special accommodation to reduce mushroom damage while boosting auto attacks may be needed. }} Adept at combing the jungle for natural resources, Teemo can forage to find and store special mushrooms to use to his advantage. In addition, large minions and monsters that have recently died leave behind materials for Teemo to scavenge, granting gold and experience based on their size and numbers. Teemo can find between mushrooms at a time and can store a maximum of up to mushrooms at once. |description2 = : Teemo channels for up to 3 seconds, scampering about in search of mushrooms or minion/monster leftovers. At the end of the channel, or if interrupted, Teemo has a chance of yielding materials in proportion to the time spent searching. Recently searched regions will yield fewer resources. |description3 = Teemo begins the game with Scavenge but cannot increase its rank. Instead, his basic abilities each have 6 ranks. |range = }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = *Areas that can be searched will leave a sparkle, visible to Teemo, for ~5 seconds. Think 'Bard chime' mixed with 'monster hunter'. I would argue that clarity here may be objectively low to encourage observant playstyle. It would fit the theme of the champion and players may find it a fun challenge in itself to find mushrooms. *Sparkles and the cooldown of this ability are independent. The amount of resources that Teemo can find is meant to be limited by sparkle generation, while the cooldown on this ability is to encourage full duration searches and to punish Teemo / reward enemies for poor searches. *Large minions and monsters leaving behind resources is to encourage risky behavior in enemy jungles, to reduce the effects of enemy counter-jungling, and to encourage Teemo to visit lanes. The amounts of gold and experience can be tuned according to various factors like Teemo's overall income and level at any point in the game and based on how often he visits a particular lane or activates this ability. *The amount of mushrooms that Teemo can find can be based on a number of things potentially. By dividing the map into regions, Teemo can be encouraged to roam or explore to find more mushrooms. Base, 4 top/bot lane segments, 3 mid lane segments, and the 4 jungle segments seem reasonable to me. Mushrooms may or may not grow in rivers. *Teemo's channel is meant to be an adorable act of scampering in circles and pawing at the ground (again, monster hunter influenced). *This channel actually moves Teemo uncontrollably in one of many different patterns. This puts Teemo at risk of moving into an undesirable location, and can be interrupted by Teemo issuing commands or by being damaged/ CC'd by enemies. *Mushroom finding rate and sparkle generation rate can be adjusted to appropriately allow Teemo to place mushrooms with E. }} References cs:Teemo de:Teemo es:Teemo fr:Teemo pl:Teemo pt-br:Teemo ru:Teemo Category:Custom champions